Save The World Or Save Pink and Yellow?
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Xandred and Mavro have joined forces. They kidnap the Yellow and Pink Mega Force and Samurai Rangers. As the others fight to look for them Xandred and Mavro start to hurt them, emotionally and physically, and starts to brainwash them. When a choice has to be made can the Rangers save their friends and the world? Or will one have to be sacrificed to save the other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Netherworld Master Xandred was sitting in the middle of his boat drinking his medicine when a portal opened up in one of the windows. In the portal was Emperor Mavro. "Mavro," the king of the Netherworld says, "what do you want?"

"Why, I want us to work together. I have to deal with the Mega Force Rangers and you have to deal with the Samurai. Well what if we take away some of the important Rangers?"

"What do you mean?"

"The girl Rangers. We take the Pink and Yellow Rangers. The two teams will be weak enough for us to finally finish them and claim the earth!"

"Hmmm alright you have a deal. But how will we get the four Rangers?"

"I'll send someone from my Armada and you can send one of your Nighloks. They will meet and when the Rangers show up to take them down they will knock the Pink and Yellow out then when they try to go into their Super modes all six will be gone."

Xandred sent Dayu and Mavro sent Levira. They were going to end the Rangers for good.

...

In the human world the Mega Force Rangers were with Gosei awaiting the arrival of the six Samurai Rangers. From what they learned from Gosei and Ji, some of the Rangers seemed to be alike in personality.

Of course that changed when Gosei told them that someone was attacking. But told them to be careful since he knew that they weren't going to face someone from The Armada.

When they got to the middle of town they saw someone who looked to be from The Armada but she had a guitar with her. She was a bunch of different colors as well.

"Let's go, go Mega Force!" As the six of them were transforming Dayu started to play her guitar and because it was off tune it hurt their ears and they fell back. She called for moogers who fought the Rangers but knocked Gia and Emma out and took them while the others were busy.

...

At the Shiba home the gab sensor was going and the Samurai left to fight whatever Nighlok Xandred had sent their way. Unfortunately they saw a Nighlok who was green and had orange sunglasses (at least that's what they assumed they were).

"Who are you?" Jayden says.

"Me? I'm Levira from The Armada."

"What armada?" Mike wonders.

"It doesn't matter! We'll take you down!" Kevin says.

"Go go Samurai!" As they transformed Levira was glad that Xandred aloud her to use the moogers. As she called on them the Samurai Rangers were separated. Antonio and Kevin were doing their best to take them down but, unfortunately Kevin was dropped on his back and fell unconscious.

"Mi amore." Antonio whispers under his breath. He instinctively went to Kevin's side and started to fight off the moogers but was shocked to see that none were coming their way.

As Emily and Mia were fighting the moogers they were grabbed from behind and immediately put unconscious.

Jayden was fighting Levira who pushed the Red Ranger back into a column. When she saw that they had the Rangers they were looking for she called off the moogers and they all went to the Netherworld.

"Emily! Mia!" Mike and Jayden shout as they don't see the girls anywhere.

"Guys! We can figure out were that Nighlok took them when we get back home. Right now Kevin needs some medical attention."

"Don't worry Antonio, your boyfriend will be alright."

...

As the Jake and Noah were coming to from being knocked out they saw Troy and Orion freaking out. Orion was screaming Gia's name as Troy was screaming Emma's.

"Where could they be?" Orion wonders.

"Guys, we'll find them. But right now we should probably get back to Gosei." The Red and Silver Rangers wished that they could believe their friends on them finding Emma and Gia but knew that it would be pointless to keep looking and not finding them.

...

"Gosei," Noah says as he and the other Mega Force Rangers enter their secret mountain lair. "Emma and Gia were kidnapped by Dayu-"

"Did you say Dayu?" The robotic tiki head asks.

"Yes? Why?"

"Dayu is a Nighlok from the Netherworld; if she has them then Xandred and Mavro must be working together. Especially since..."

"Since what Gosei? You know you can tell us, right?" Jake says.

"The Yellow and Pink Samurai Rangers were also taken; not by Dayu but by Levira."

...

At the Shiba house Antonio was holding Kevin's hand as his boyfriend was laying unconscious on the hospital bed. Mike and Jayden were behind him pacing back and forth freaking out because Emily and Mia were Kidnapped In Action.

Antonio knew he was lucky to not have had his boyfriend taken, even though Mike and Jayden weren't with Emily and Mia (yet), he knew he might be grieving soon if Kevin didn't wake up.

"Rangers," Ji says as he enters the room. "Mia and Emily weren't taken by a Nighlok; I don't know what Levira is but she isn't a Nighlok. She belongs to Emperor Mavro's Armada. The Mega Force Rangers will be arriving here in two days."

"Why are they coming here?" Mike wonders

"Because, their Pink and Yellow Rangers were also kidnapped. Mike, Jayden go prepare rooms for them. I'll start dinner." As the fire and forest Rangers left to do what Ji had told them the mentor turned to Antonio. "Don't worry Antonio, Kevin will be fine. He's a fighter."

As Ji left the Latino turned to the African-American and stared at him. After what Ji told him he had gotten more hope that Kevin would be alright. Even in time to meet the Mega Force Rangers.

...

A/N: So new story. It'll be a Kevin/ Antonio, Jake/ Noah, Jayden/ Mia, Mike/ Emily, Emma/Troy, and Gia/ Orion story. The gay couples are already together. Anyway 'til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Emma couldn't believe it. She was at the altar in a wedding dress (again) and to her left was Gia in a beautiful knee-length sea foam green dress holding a white rose bouquet. To her right was Troy in a black tux with a red tie while Noah, Orion, and Jake were behind him in whit tuxes with sea foam green ties. She was happy when the priest told them that Troy could kiss the bride. But soon it turned into a nightmare._

_As they leaned in to kiss Troy, along with the other Rangers, disappeared. She started to scream his name but a voice from above (at least she assumed it came from above as she could not see who was talking) told her that Troy doesn't love her and never will. Emma suddenly felt tears streaming her face._

_"Yes," the voice says, "cry as it will be the last thing you do."_

_..._

_Mia was having a similar dream from when she and Jayden were pretending to get married only it was real. Emily in a soft pale yellow dress. Jayden in his tux and Antonio, Kevin, and Mike behind him in black tux's with yellow ties._

_"Stop!" She suddenly screams. Mia could feel a hand on her throat strangling her. She could see Mike, Emily, Ji, Antonio, and Kevin suddenly knocked out. She saw Jayden getting ready to morph but flew back and she saw Xandred behind him and stabbed the Red Ranger._

_Mia wanted to scream. She wanted to do something to make the pain Xandred was causing Jayden but couldn't. She could barely move or speak. The next thing she knew fire and ash was around her and her fellow Rangers and mentor layed on the ground unmoving._

_"You caused this." A familiar voice tells her. "You caused all of this destruction. You killed innocent people."__"No!" Mia says finally able to breathe. "I didn't - I wouldn't!"_

_"But you did! Your friends and lover are dead because of you!"_

_"No, no, no!" _

_..._

_Orion was leaving. It was hard. Especially on Gia. As he was saying his own goodbyes to all of the Rangers it took everything the Yellow Mega Force Ranger had not to kiss him._

_She was the last one so when he got to her they just stood in front of each other smiling. She keeps her blush down as they stare at each other. Just as they were leaning in for a kiss Gia suddenly felt something metallic and cold in her stomach._

_As the blood starts to stain her yellow tank top and starts running down her body she falls to the ground. She feels pressure on her back and looks up to see Orion with a concerned look but as she was about to close her eyes his lips formed a smirk._

_"They never trusted you. Why would they? You're just a rebellious, head strong girl that doesn't even know how to fight." Says a voice and everything fades to black._

_..._

_Emily wasn't sure what to feel. The Samurai just defeated Xandred and now they were going their separate ways. She was glad that the battle was finally over. No more fighting, going into a fight and wondering if one of them would end up seriously injured or dead._

_But she was also upset because she had enjoyed being a Ranger; feeling like a part of a team. And because she had a secret crush on her fellow Green Ranger, Mike. She was never sure how to tell him and she figured now would be a good time. _

_"Mike," she says practicing in her mirror. "When we first became Rangers I wasn't sure what to expect. Then...then I'm not sure when but I had a crush on you..."_

_She stopped. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. She wanted to tell Mike how she felt but at the same time she didn't want him to know she still feels the same. In a flash Emily was in water and heard a voice._

_"Die. If you don't your team will pay the price."_

_..._

Waking up Emily saw another blonde above her that had obviously shaken Emily to wake her up. As Emily hot up she got a good look at the other girl. Fair skin, blonde hair, green eyes, a yellow tank top, black jacket, black pants, and black boots.

"What's going on? And who are you?" Emily wonders.

"Gia. Gia Moran. Anyway I have no clue. I think were on a ship-"

"A ship?!" Emily gets up and looks out the window. "No. No. No. This cannot be happening!"

"What can't be happening?"

"We're in the Netherworld. How we got here, I'm not sure."

"Is their anything we can do to get out of here?"

"We can contact our fellow teammates and see if we can get in contact with them..." Gia looks at Emily as though she was curious on how she knew Gia was apart of a team. "I'm a Samurai Ranger. And I know your Mega Force. Now let's contact them."

The two Yellow Rangers got out their morphers and and started to call their individual teams.

...

In space Emma was trying to calm Mia down so they could figure a way out of the cell they were being kept in. "Can't we contact our teams?" Mia asks.

"I already tried that. It didn't work." Emma replies. "But we need to find a way to or who knows what's going to happen to us."

...

"I'm not getting anything!" The Yellow Mega Force Ranger exclaims in frustration.

"Neither am I." Emily agrees. She really wished Mike was with her so he would make her a little bit better right now. She then heard a noise and told Gia that they should stay quiet.

The door to the room they were in opened and Dayu came in. She grabbed Gia and yanked her forward. Emily tried to kick or punch the Nighlok but failed and the annoyed Nighlok flung the Samurai Ranger backwards and Emily hit the post that was in the room.

"Emily!" Gia cries as the other Yellow Ranger falls to the floor not moving.

"Come on," and Dayu yanks Gia even harder and takes her out of the room.

...

"Look at who we have here." Levira says as she stands in front of the two Pink Rangers cell. "Two Rangers and they can't even get out of here." She enters the cell and handcuffs them then tells them to follow here.

...

"Your highness," Levira addresses the Emperor. "I have brought the two you have asked for."

"Good. You may leave now." As Levira leaves the two girls in pink felt a chill go down their spines. "Contact the Samurai and Mega Force Rangers, I think they'll want to see this."

...

Gia was kneeling in front of Xandred as he contemplated on what to do with her. Finally he told Dayu to put her on a giant circle. As her wrists and ankles were being strapped to it all she could think of that it was all going to be over soon.

"Contact the Rangers, I think they'll enjoy what I have to show them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, you're the Mega Force Rangers," Kevin says as they all sit down for breakfast. He had woken up the day prior but it was at night and long after the Mega Force had arrived so he fell back asleep.

"Yeah." Noah says. Jake and Antonio were getting the pancakes, sausage links, and eggs for breakfast ready while the others were talking. Well, Noah and Kevin were since Mike, Jayden, Orion, and Troy look like they've barely slept for a week.

"It's ready!" Antonio and Jake say in union as they come in with eight plates filled with their breakfast. As they sit to eat two portals appeared in front of the Rangers.

"Xandred." Jayden growls at the portal to the left.

"Mavro." Troy glares at the portal on the right.

"Hello Rangers," the two rulers say. "I think we have something you may want to see."

"Gia!" Orion exclaims as Xandred moves aside and shows the Yellow Mega Force Ranger strapped to a wheel.

"Oh it gets better." The wheel started to spin and and as Gia started to scream causing Orion to fill anger. It didn't help when ninja stars and daggers were getting thrown at her.

"Ah!" Gia screams as one of the stars hits her stomach. As the wheel stopped the blood started slowly go down Gia's lower body.

"That is very interesting. But so is this." Mavro says as he shows Emma and Mia.

He takes the whip he had in his hand and starts hitting the two Pink Rangers. As the whip hit them it would electrocute them and they would scream out in pain. When Mavro was done they were barely conscious and had bruises and cuts.

"Where's Emily?" Mike wonders as he doesn't see her.

"Oh, you mean her?" Another portal next to Xandred shows the room that Gia had previously been in with Emily being unconscious. It took all Troy, Jayden, Mike, and Orion had not to try and go through the portals and hurt Mavro and Xandred for what they did.

"If you want to see them again meet Dayu and Levira tomorrow. A duel will take place and whoever wins gets the girls." The portals closed and four of the Rangers had an uncontrollable anger flowing through them.

...

"What do we do?" Kevin asks. He knew he wasn't well enough for another battle and knew what Antonio wouldn't want him in one so soon while still recovering.

"Troy, Orion, Mike, Noah, Antonio, and I will go. Kevin you still need to rest and I'm sure Jake will be able to. Plus, with the exception of me and Troy, we need one of every color fighting." Jayden says.

Antonio and Noah felt jealously surge through them when Jayden said that their boyfriends would be left at the house. Alone. For who knows how long. They didn't like that idea but Antonio and Noah knew that they might be needed and didn't see another way.

"Okay," says the Black/Green Ranger.

...

"I just don't like it." Noah tells his boyfriend.

"You are so jealous."

"What? No I'm not! I just don't like you and Kevin being here, together, alone."

"Don't worry," Jake kisses his boyfriend. "You're the only double chocolate chip chocolate cookie in my life, and heart."

...

"It's not golden!" Antonio hisses. "It's-it's-it's-"

"Green?" Kevin suggests. "Are you jealous?"

"I've never been jealous in my life!" As soon as the words left Antonio's mouth he knew that there was some false in them.

"Jake will only be taking care of me. Besides I'll most likely be asleep so he can do what he wants as long as it doesn't disturb me."

Antonio calmed down only one percent but knew that he needed to trust Kevin and not doubt weither or not Kevin will be faithful.

...

Mike, Orion, Troy and Jayden were outside training. The two Red Rangers were sparring as were Mike and Orion. They were all angry from what they had seen. Mia and Emma, electrocuted, bruised, cut, and most likely emotionally hurt.

Mike hated seeing Emily unconscious. She was just laying on the ground unmoving. He didn't even see her face, just the back of her head! It had worried him when he couldn't see her face but for all he knew she wasn't as hurt as the others.

As for Orion seeing Gia get spun around and suddenly having ninja stars and daggers thrown at her; he was serging with so much anger he was sure if he faced Xandred he would immediately lose control.

"Guy," Noah says. "You've had enough training for the day."

The four training didn't seem to pay him any attention. "Guys!" Jake yells. "It's dark out; you've been training for the last six hours! Come inside eat, shower and sleep. If you don't then you won't have the strength to get the girls back tomorrow."

Mike, Jayden, Troy, and Orion immediately stopped what they were doing and wordlessly went inside and did what Jake had ordered them to do. They knew that they were going to need their strength, but what about their emotions? What if their emotions got in their way during fight tomorrow?

They weren't sure but they'll have to wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning all of the Rangers were sitting down for breakfast. The ones that were leaving (which was pretty much all of them except for two (Kevin and Jake)) looked as though they had enough sleep (mostly Orion and Jayden and Mike). Except for Troy. He looked as though he hadn't slept and was about to pass out.

Ever since he's been up all Troy could think was how much he hated dreams. Last night he had dreamt about when Emma had approached him in school and told him: "No one cam resist the Red Ranger for long." That had sent his heart racing. Had she been trying to tell him something with that commit?

He wasn't sure. But he wasn't any less relieved when she had just fallen to the ground and roots started to sprout up from the ground. Just like when they were facing Dreamsnatcher.

It had pained him to see Emma lifeless on the ground. How he felt like taking his rage out on that monster for doing that to _his_ Emma.

"Troy? Troy? TROY!" The said Ranger snapped his head up and saw Mike staring at him. "You okay, man? You don't seem to good."

"Yeah...just had a hard time finding sleep; that's all."

"Guys," Jake says. "As much as I hate to interrupt this moment but all of you should be getting ready to go and face those monsters."

"Right!" Antonio says remembering what they had to do. As they were all leaving the Golden Ranger turned to the Mega Force Black Ranger. "Kevin..."

"Don't worry, Antonio. He's in good hands. Right now he's asleep in the med bay, now go they're going to need you."

In a flash the Golden Ranger was out of the Shiba house and running after the others. Jake stood in the door frame a smile on his face and he chuckles.

...

In town Dayu and Levira were having fun terrorizing innocent people as they were bored waiting for the Rangers to show. Just as they were thinking that the Rangers wouldn't show up and that they should leave the Rangers appeared.

"Finally!" Levira exclaims. "I was beginning to think that none of you would show up."

"Yes." Dayu agrees. "Now, shall we get this over with?"

"What your going to do," Mike says, "is give us back our friends before your butts get kicked!"

"If it has to be this way, then so be it." Both female monsters say in union. The Rangers morphed and a battle began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What happened?" Jake asks as he hands his boyfriend an ice pack for his head. When the others had returned from the fight or whatever was supposed to happen (the first clearly happened) the Snake Ranger wasn't happy to know that Noah had gotten hit on the head with a rock.

"We were trying to get the girls back..." Mike explains. "But a fight issued."

*Flashback*

Jayden and Troy stood in front of the other Rangers like the two leaders usually do after morphing. "Let Mia, Emily, Gia and Emma go before you regret ever taking them." The two Reds say in union.

"Hm..." Levira says. "No." Dayu snapped her fingers and moogers and loogers surrounded the two monsters. "Attack!"

A fight began. The Rangers were trying to take all of the loogers and moogers they could but there was too many. One pushed Antonio into a pillar, but wasn't injured to bad. Mike and Orion were tripped and fell.

As they tried to get up they didn't notice that a looger and mooger were holding a giant rock and was about to drop it on the Green and Silver Rangers. Noah saw what was about to happen and got in between the two minion monsters and Rangers. Angry the two creatures dropped the rock on the Shark based Rangers head.

"Noah!" They say as they help their injured friend. While they were helping the Blue Ranger Troy and Jayden had made their way to Levira and Dayu. Jayden had his flame sword and was fighting Dayu and was shouting: "Give them back!"

"Return the Yellow and Pink Samurai and Mega Force Rangers now and you will be spared-"

"Or what? You'll destroy us? Xandred and Mavro will have the Earth destroyed before you even see them again." Dayu cut Troy off. Troy and Jayden stopped attacking. They couldn't tell if Dayu was bluffing or not but didn't want to risk it.

Levira snapped her fingers and in a flash she, Dayu, and their minions were all gone. They regrouped with the others and they decided to head back to the house.

*End flashback*

...

Jake didn't have a happy look on his face. He wants to yell at Noah for doing something so stupid but knew that it was probably a smart move (even if it did seem stupidity) because if

Noah hadn't intervened then they might be out of two Rangers and not dealing with one who's injured.

"What do we do?" Orion wonders. "We practically lost our chance to get Gi-the girls back!"

"Calm down," Jayden says. "I don't know what we're going to do, but we will get them back."

"Guys!" Mike says startling everyone as he has been quite since they had gotten back. "What if we have two of us make a distraction while the rest of us find a way to the Netherworld and the spaceship. Three will go to the Netherworld while three go to the spaceship."

Kevin and Jake wanted to tell Mike that it was a dumb idea (it was practically a suicide mission!) but didn't exactly know how to phrase it without it sounding mean (what? They wanted to tell him politely).

Of course they didn't have to when Jayden spoke up; unfortunately Jayden had agreed with his teammate and the Black and Blue Rangers heart sank. Now two had to distract Levira and Dayu while three go to space and the other three to the Netherworld.

This was going to great. Just great.

...

"Oh-ah-oh," Octoroo says as he was holding a giant book and was in the main room of the ship.

"What is it?" Xandred asks the octopus creature. Octoroo puts the book down and tells his master that he found a page that states that the Pink and Yellow Rangers (both Samurai and Mega Force) could be used to destroy the Earth.

"Excellent, contact Mavro and inform him of this." As Octoroo set out to do what he was told Xandred started to drink more of his medicine but was glad that they could actually find a way to destroy the earth (and the Rangers) once and for all. (And with four girl Rangers to help with it...)


End file.
